Whisper
by Raving-Lunatic
Summary: Don't close your eyes God knows what lies behind them. Don't turn out the light never sleep, never die. Danny slips into madness... OneShot


Note: Random shot of inspiration. As you can tell, I like the insanity plot. I don't own "Whisper" by Evanescence or Danny Phantom.

He plummeted from the sky, white hair dancing across his vision like newly fallen snow. It took forever- the air whistling past, the stars spinning, dancing, overhead- the laughter echoing somewhere deep inside his head. He could feel the sickening drop in his chest, the swirling sensation of vertigo that seemed to pull him from his body- the dizzying light of unconsciousness blurring the thoughts in his mind.

There was the laughter of children somewhere far below, streetlamps rising up from the sidewalks to meet him- buildings growing out of the ground to catch him in their restless arms. He smiled in that lazy way of the mindless, waiting for the crushing impact- the final stop- the marriage of his body and the pavement.

The spinning stopped- the dream changed. He felt himself sink through the rubbery fabric of his subconscious and slip into the nightmare.

"Danny, don't cry," such a sweet, long forgotten voice.

"No…no stop- you're not here," he whined, piteous and weak. "No, they tell me- they tell me things, Sam. They tell me bad things. Guess- guess what? I…I killed him Sam. I did. I know I did- I-"

Fading, like a picture in the sunlight, his memories blurred and changed. He fell again- right through her arms- right out of her reach. She stretched out for him, a promise of something- something peaceful- in her eyes.

"No!" He screamed, thrashed, flailed- fought his way back to her. The darkness held on to him- fought him. She disappeared.

With a sigh of forgetfulness, he let himself sink. The sea thrashed around him- enclosed him in its cooling darkness.

**Catch me as I fall **

**Say you're here and it's all over now **

**Speaking to the atmosphere **

**No one's here and I fall into myself**

**This truth drives me into madness **

I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away 

He awoke with a gasp- choking on what he perceived as a lack of air. There was no light; the room was inky with darkness. He struggled against the invisible things that clawed at his arms, at his chest- whispering secrets into his ears.

"Let go of me! Get off! Please go away!" His voice entered the chasm of darkness like thunder, burning his throat with the force of his fear. Tears fell unchecked and unseen down his pallid cheeks, re-tracing the tracks of the ones that came before them.

The hands pulled at his hair, tugged at his clothes, gripped him in their unforgiving fingers. He curled up on himself, screaming and crying- willing the darkness to fade- drowning in its suffocating embrace.

XXX

The red head strode bravely down the white hallways, the vibrant, flaming hue of her hair bled of its color under the white lights shining from above. Two orderlies walked in step behind her, blending eerily into the walls with their plain white uniforms.

Everything here was washed out- subdued. An aura of sickness radiated around her- the stench of medication and madness seeping from under the cracks in the high security doors. She kept her face devoid of feeling- kept her heart at arms length. She knew what would happen to her if she thought about the people in each room- if she thought…

They stopped at one door, different from the others. Instead of heavy iron painted white, the door was made up of metallic panels that sported a faint green glow along every crack and edge. Engraved on the silver surface were the words: "The Fenton Chamber" And underneath it, scrolled with blasphemous charity: "For our son."

Jazz grimaced. It was distasteful. But then again, everything was sour now. Everything was wrong.

A scream pierced the silence of the hall- drowning out the empty buzz of electric lights and quiet alarm systems. It came from Danny's room- his chamber- his prison.

A voice chattered frantically from the other side of the door- sobbing and crying for help. Jazz felt another piece of her die at the sound.

One of the orderlies stepped forward. "Sounds like it's going to be another one of _those_ days."

"Someone turned his lights off," Jazz said angrily- the full extent of her rage hidden beneath the calm, icy walls she'd learned to build. All of the books she'd read as a teenager had warned against the retaining of emotions- but books could be wrong. Sometimes it was safer to pretend you couldn't feel.

**Don't turn away **

**Don't give in to the pain **

**Don't try to hide **

Though they're screaming your name 

The guard frowned, and entered a code into the keypad by the door. "Dammit- did the new guy even _read _his chart?"

The door opened with a soft shush, and light poured into the room. The screaming disappeared and silence rushed in to replace it with eerie precision.

There was a faint sound- one that Jasmine Fenton easily recognized. Sure enough, a moment later, a pair of glowing green eyes was staring at them out of the darkness.

"Turn off the light," a voice said. It wasn't Danny's voice- was never Danny's voice- not when he became the Phantom.

**Don't close your eyes **

**God knows what lies behind them **

**Don't turn out the light **

Never sleep never die 

"I want to speak with Danny," Jazz stepped forward, unafraid- unlike the orderlies, who would rather leave him there to tear himself apart in the darkness than deal with the Phantom.

"No," the voice replied stubbornly.

Very calmly, Jazz flicked on the light. Luminescence filled the room- glowing faintly green as the Fenton Chamber became fully operational. The white-haired version of her brother cried out in pain and rage, sinking to the floor as the modifications in the lights weakened his powers. He glared at her from under a curtain of pearly white, a ferocious anger contorting the familiar face, before he sank the rest of the way to the ground- out cold.

There was a blue flash, and Danny Phantom, became Danny Fenton.

Jazz turned back to the orderlies waiting ever so helpfully on the other side of the threshold. "I suggest you speak firmly with whoever did this. These lights are _never_ to be turned off. "

They nodded eagerly under her fierce glare, willing to help now that the danger was passed.

"Shut the door behind me," Jazz said wearily. No matter what, this place never got any better.

She stooped down to where her little brother was passed out on he floor, and lifted him up- despite the fact that he was seventeen and nearly fully grown. She laid him gently on the bed, noting with disdain the fresh scratches cutting new patterns on his arms and face.

"Oh Danny," she whispered wearily. Old scars decorated his skinny frame- memoirs to his delusions. He was pale, deathly- sickly pale, and the tear tracks never seemed to leave his delicate face.

"I'm so sorry Danny," she whispered.

"He killed you Sam," the half-ghost whispered. He looked up at his sister with broken blue eyes, the color long since faded into a pale gray. His spirit was dying- eaten alive from the inside by the Phantom. "He killed you. He just- he-" The boy started to laugh, curling up on himself on the tiny cot, sobbing and laughing all at once.

**I'm frightened by what I see **

**But somehow I know that there's much more to come **

**Immobilized by my fear **

**And soon to be blinded by tears **

**I can stop the pain if I will it all away **

"Danny," Jazz whispered, "Danny it's me- Jazz." It was rare to get through to him. She always came, every week, to tell him about life outside his little world- and every week he drifted further and further away.

"Jazz…" his voice was harsh and cracked, but the tinge of hysteria was gone. She leaned over his shoulder to see his face, hopeful and frightened all at once. He was still curled up, his fist tucked under his chin and his eyes staring blankly at the wall. It was better than nothing- usually he was staring at something inside- right now; she imagined he might actually be _seeing_.

"Jazz- tell them I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…Jazz…I want him out of my head…I want him to go away," his voice was nothing but a creaking whisper.

"I know Danny," she said softly. "Mom and Dad are still trying- they think they'll have a new invention soon-"

"No!" He yelled. "No more inventions! No more tests! Stop it!" His hair flickered, inverting toward that pearly white, before the transformation was checked by the ghost-shields in the lights.

"Okay, Danny," Jazz gently stroked his hair, trying to calm him. "Okay."

She felt herself on the brink of tears, watching her kind, loving brother deteriorated into this shivering skinny shell. When did it happen? How did it start? Why?

"Jazz? Where's Sam? Where's Tucker? Why haven't them come to see me?"

She closed her eyes, willing herself to think of excuses. She couldn't tell him the truth- as much as she believed in telling people what they needed to hear, she knew that Danny would only get violent if she said the words out loud.

"They're…away, Danny. They're, very far away."

"Oh," his voice sounded like a child's and she was reminded of all the times she would comfort him after his nightmares when he was just six and she was eight. She was always taking care of Danny- always looking out for him, always wiping away the tears when he fell and scraped his knees. Their parents were never there to do it for her. She had always known she could take care of herself, but Danny- Danny needed people. He needed someone to be there for him.

"When are they coming back?" Still the same childish voice. Jazz sighed.

"Soon, Danny. Soon."

She glanced at his face, and saw that he was fast asleep. He never slept anymore- it made her happy, or as happy as she could be, to see him resting so peacefully. She wondered if he dreamed- if he dreamed of days that were better. When Sam and Tucker were still alive- when the Phantom was still just the superhero, instead of the demon.

She kissed him lightly on the cheek, and heard him mumble something in his sleep. "I'll come back next week Danny. Maybe tomorrow."

As she left the room, she was careful not to turn off the light.

**Don't turn away **

**Don't give in to the pain **

**Don't try to hide **

**Though they're screaming your name **

**Don't close your eyes **

**God knows what lies behind them **

**Don't turn out the light **

Never sleep never die 

He plummeted from the sky, white hair dancing across his vision like newly fallen snow. It took forever- the air whistling past, the stars spinning, dancing, overhead- the laughter echoing somewhere deep inside his head. He could feel the sickening drop in his chest, the swirling sensation of vertigo that seemed to pull him from his body- the dizzying light of unconsciousness blurring the thoughts in his mind. There was the laughter of children somewhere far below, streetlamps rising up from the sidewalks to meet him- buildings growing out of the ground to catch him in their restless arms. He smiled in that lazy way of the mindless, waiting for the crushing impact- the final stop- the marriage of his body and the pavement…

**Fallen angels at my feet **

**Whispered voices at my ear **

**Death before my eyes **

**Lying next to me I fear **

**She beckons me shall I give in **

**Upon my end shall I begin **

**Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end**

**Note: **_Ghost turns evil, makes Danny insane, kills Sam and Tucker…_


End file.
